Hogvengers Year 2
by CBSlave737
Summary: this is a sequel to Hogvengers. This will take place during our hero's second year of Hogwarts. It brings in even more characters, including several from Agents of SHIELD.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing pertaining to Marvel or Harry Potter.

A/N 2: Thank you to those who read year one and wanted to see more of it. This is The Avengers in Hogwarts Year Two.

….

….

Clint had been back at the circus for two weeks and was already looking forward to going back to school. He tried to hang out with his brother, but Barney wouldn't even give him the time of day most of the time. When he did talk to Clint it was usually in the form of sarcastic or hateful remarks. Clint had wanted to take his place again as The Amazing Hawkeye, but the Swordsman wouldn't let him. Barney had taken his place while he was gone.

"I'm better than him." Clint muttered as he scratched out part of his Charms essay during his nightly hour of homework time.

"Yes you are." Lady Elizabeth said.

She was storing his trunk of school things in her trailer and gave him an hour a night to do his school work. She explained to him when she picked him up at King's Cross that this would be the best way to keep his stuff from being looted and people finding out what he was.

"It's not my fault I was chosen to go. It's not my fault I'm the way I am."

"No it's not your fault, and do not let them push you to thinking that way. You are special Clint, I've always said so."

"You've only known me a couple of years." Clint pointed out.

"And with the trouble you used to get into, it has felt like so much longer." She arched an eyebrow a him. "Try to finish that up tonight."

Clint grinned and bowed back over his work. "Yes, ma'am."

….

….

"So have you even started working on your Transfiguration essay?" Bruce asked Tony.

"I'll do it eventually."

"There's only a few weeks left before we go back."

"Three and a half weeks."

"Mr. Technical." James said.

"Thank you." Tony retorted.

"So are we meeting up with anyone else when we go to Diagon Alley next week?" Bruce asked.

"Bucky said, he and Steve won't be able to go until the following week." Tony said.

"Pepper said she will be there, Helen, Jane and Laura won't." James said.

"What about Clint?" Bruce aked.

"The reply he sent back with Jarvis said no." Tony said.

"So us three and Pepper it is." Bruce said.

"Maybe we can push it to the end of the week, stay the weekend and meet up with Bucky and Steve?" James pondered.

"That's a good idea, I'll take care of it." Tony said.

"Yeah I don't think my parents are going to be okay with us just staying on our own there." Bruce said.

"We will have a couple members of my security team there too." Tony said.

"I'll have to ask."

"Use Jarvis." Tony offered.

"Thanks Tony." Bruce pulled out a new piece of parchment and set to work.

….

….

Maria woke up to the tapping on her window of a large eagle owl. She climbed out of bed and opened the window to let in a bird she had gotten pretty familiar with the last couple of years.

"Good flight, Bandit?" she removed the letter from his leg while he turned his head to keep his one eye on her. "If you don't want to fly back right now, you know you can join Athena." She looked to her own eagle owl. Athena hooted at the other owl and moved over on her perch. "Looks like an invitation to me." Maria said, shutting the window as Bandit glided over to Athena's large enclosure.

She was lucky the people she lived with now supported her magical possibilities. They had turned one of her two closets into a home for her owl, that she had worked odd jobs over the last two summers to save for.

She crawled back into bed to read Nick's latest letter.

….

….

"Hey Andrew, you have visitors."

Andrew looked up from the desk he was currently working at. "Hey guys, I wasn't expecting you."

"Just thought we'd come by and see this place for ourselves." Nick said.

"We we're kind of hoping we could steal you away for lunch." Phil said.

"Our treat." Melinda said.

"We want to hear stories." Maria added.

"I've written you all about it." Andrew said.

"Yeah, but it's different in person." Phil said.

"So what do you think?" Melinda asked.

"Let me ask my supervisor if I can take a half a day." Andrew pulled a sheet of light purple parchment out of the desk and after writing for a moment he folded it into an airplane and throw it toward the door, where it flew out and away.

"So anywhere good to eat around here?" Phil asked.

"There's a pretty good dinner down the street. The owner is a squib, so the workers here get a discount."

At that moment, the airplane flew back in and once it landed on the desk, Andrew checked it and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Melinda tilted her head.

"Dr. Potts said I can go, but I have to send back a cheeseburger for her. That's all she ever gets from there." Andrew explained.

"Uh huh." Melinda said, turning toward the door. "So we going or not?"

"Just let me finish this last note and file it away and I'm all yours for the rest of the day."

"I'll meet you at the elevator." Melinda said.

"Uh oh." Phil staged whispered once Melinda left,

"What did I miss?" Andrew asked.

The other three looked at each other.

"I'll do it, you two go find Melinda." Nick said.

Nick waited until the other two left before moving over to the desk.

"You know she likes you right?"

"Yes."

"You know you like her too right?"

"Yes."

"Does she know that?"

Andrew looked up at his friend.

"I think so?" he made a face.

"Are you asking me if she knows, because I don't think she does."

"Does Maria know about you?" Andrew tried to deflect.

"Yes she does. We talked about it last year before we left school."

"And how is that working for you?"

"Pretty well actually. We've been conversing all summer."

"Well, Melinda and I are not you and Maria."

"Well duh." Nick said, "But it still stands to reason you need to clear things up with her."

"Alright. Alright, you're right."

"Of course I am." Nick smirked.

….

….

"So little Grant thinks he's going to Hogwarts."

"Shut up Christian."

"You're going to get there and then you know what's going to happen?"

"I'll get to be away from you."

"They're going to say they made a mistake and you won't be allowed off the train. You'll have to go home and spend the school year at public muggle school."

"Shut up, Christian!"

"Or what?"

"You're wrong about me." Grant said as he walked out of the house.

….

….

"Weekly reports, Natalia."

"Yes, sir."

"Details, even if you don't think it is important, report it."

"Yes sir."

"Remember your training, but do not let them know the extent of your knowledge."

"Yes sir."

"You may go now."

"Yes sir."

The eleven year old turned her cart and went to the wall that would gain her entrance to platform 9 ¾. She took a deep breathe before closing her eyes and pushing straight through the wall. She was a little surprised it let her through.

'Don't be silly Natalia, you're ready.' She told herself.

She pushed her trolley down the line looking for a compartment toward the front of the train. They had gotten there in plenty of time for Natalia to get her stuff boarded and start observing.

She parked her cart by one of the doors and taking her owl, a male barn owl called Leo, she placed his cage inside the corridor before coming back down for her trunk.

She readied herself and grabbing the handle, began pulling it up the stairs. She had made it into the compartment with the trunk and Leo, but realized it was going to be harder than she thought to get it put in the overhead compartment.

"How on Earth do they expect a bunch of kids to lift these things above their heads?" she grumbled aloud.

"So we have to ask each other for help." Came a voice behind her.

She turned around to see who had been able to sneak up on her, while mentally chastising herself for being distracted.

"I guess, but still this is a pain."

The newcomer laughed a bit, "Yes, it is, my name is Andrew by the way."

They stared at each other for a moment.

"So would you like some help…" Andrew trailed off.

"Oh." Natasha let a smile form on her face, "Yes, please."

The older student leaned back out into the hall, "Hey Nick, give me a hand will ya?"

A tall guy came into the compartment as well, "Hey."

"Hello." Natasha said.

Nick and Andrew picked up her trunk and standing on the seats, lifted her trunk pretty easily.

"You two made that seem so easy." She observed.

"Lots of practice, right Andrew?"

"You could say that." He grinned.

"Well thanks for the help, but I think I'll explore the train a bit before it gets too full."

"What's your name?" Nick asked.

"Natasha Romanoff."

….

….

"Hey Jane! Jane!"

Jane turned around just in time to avoid being taken down by an overly excited Laura.

"Hey Laura, have you seen the others?"

"Yeah, I've already gotten us a compartment with Pepper, Helen and Clint. Come on, we're down toward the end."

She waited for Jane to tell her parents bye and the helped her take her trunk to the stairs closest to their compartment.

"Good grief Jane. What do you have in here?" Laura struggled pulling the trunk up the stairs.

"I might have picked up some new books this summer." Jane said

"You know Hogwarts has a library, right?"

"I think it's wonderful she wants to gain knowledge."

"She can always wait till she gets to school to learn, then we wouldn't have to struggle to carry this thing." Laura retorted to Thor.

"Well allow me to relieve you of this burden." Thor grinned at Jane when he took over carrying her trunk.

"Which way ladies?"

"We're right down here." Laura took off through the crowded hall.

"I'm sorry about her, she can be kind of…" Janes trailed off.

"It's quite alright. I'm sure she means well." Thor said as they made it to the compartment.

"Thanks Thor." Pepper said after he and Clint lifted Janes trunk up.

"Anytime." He said tossing a wink at Jane as he went to rejoin his friends.

Before any of her friends could get past the giggling stage Jane cut them off.

"Don't even think about it."

"Whatever you say Jane." Clint said with a wink.

…..

…..

"Peitro, Wanda, you two take care of each other okay."

"Yes ma'am."

"Stay out of trouble and make new friends."

The twins were leaning out the window talking to their parents. As the train started blowing its whistle, they made their final goodbyes and settled into their seats.

"Hey, my name is Daisy, Daisy Johnson. This is Mike Peterson."

"Pietro Maximoff and my sister Wanda."

"So you're like twins, right?" Mike asked.

"Not like, we are twins." Wanda said.

"That's cool, though. Having a sibling?"

The twins shared a look.

"Sometimes." They said together.

….

….


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I own nothing related to MARVEL or Harry Potter.

….

….

….

Everyone was chatting to their friends at their tables, waiting on the incoming first years to make their appearance.

"Think we'll get anyone good this year?" Hunter asked. "Last year's group was a little eh."

"Oh, shove it Hunter." Tony snarked.

"Don't make me separate you two." Came Nick's voice from further up the table.

"There's a good boy, keep your toys in line." Talbot said.

"They're better toys than yours, at least mine didn't get caught doing underage magic this summer."

Talbot stood up and pulled out his wand, but before he could do anything his robes flew up over his head.

Everyone around them started laughing while Talbot straightened his robes.

Suddenly Snape was standing in their midst, "Is there a problem here?"

"No sir." Came several people's replies.

He turned to the Ravenclaw table, "Do not forget that performing magic on other students is punishable by detention and points lost. You shall do well to remember that." He turned and strode back to the teacher's table.

At that moment, the doors opened and in came the scared looking first years following Professor McGonagall.

….

….

Clint wasn't listening to the sorting hat's song, but was instead silently tearing a piece of parchment up and folding it over several times. He took the folded paper and hooked it around a rubber band he brought in on his wrist. He took aim and tried to shoot it at Sam, across the sea of first years, but Laura elbowed him for not paying attention as he let go so his aim was off.

He watched his paper missile hit a red headed first year and couldn't help but meet her eyes as she turned to see who hit her.

He mouthed sorry and turned around. He didn't see her pick up the paper from the floor. He felt it though, when it came back to him by way of hitting him in the back of the head. He turned back around to see her lift an eyebrow and hold up a hair tie and blow on it like she was blowing smoke off a pistol.

He grinned and tilted his head in defeat.

"I hope she's a Huffle." Clint thought.

….

….

The Ravenclaws clapped hard when first year Leopold Fitz was joined by newcomer Wanda Maximoff. She looked sad that she wasn't joining her brother Pietro at the green and silver clad table. She brightened up when Bruce started talking to her, but couldn't help trying to look for her brother across the room.

Pietro was sitting by another first year named Lincoln Campbell and they were joined shortly by a short girl named Raina Negga.

The Hufflepuffs gathered around to welcome newcomers Antoin Tripplett and Daisy Johnson to the fold.

Daisy stopped chatting to her new housemates, to cheer when Mike Peterson joined the Gryffindors.

Clint clapped and held his disappointment in when the redhaired girl, named Natasha Romanoff, went to Slytherin.

Everyone quieted down after Grant Ward also joined the Slytherin table. They waited for Dumbledore to make his speech before the plates and goblets were filled to the brim with anything they could possibly want.

….

….

"So quidditch tryouts are next week, you still going to try out?" Peggy asked the group of second years.

Bucky, Sam and Steve all gave their assent.

"I thought you were still undecided about trying out?" Sif asked Steve.

"I was, but we got some practice in this summer."

"He'd make a pretty good chaser." Sam said.

"He's good at strategies." Bucky supplied.

"What are you two going to try-out for?"

"I'm going after keeper." Sam said. "Bucky wants to be a beater."

"You any good at hitting things?" Thea asked, overhearing what they were talking about as she come down from the girl's dormitory.

Bucky flexed his barely there arm muscle. "What do you think?"

"I think we'll just have to wait and see." She said making her way out of the common room amid laughter from the group.

….

….

"I cannot believe Snape gave us a test. We've been here a week." Wanda said as they left their dungeon classroom.

"I, for one, find his classes the most interesting." Jemma said.

"As do I; however,…" Fitz started before Jemma cut him off.

"Find his teaching methods to be a bit harsh." Fitz nodded his agreement.

"How long have you two known each other again?" Wanda asked, still not used to the way they would finish each other's thoughts or have wordless conversations even though they were not related to each other.

"Forever." Fitz said.

"It does seem that way." Jemma added.

Wanda rolled her eyes at her two housemates before entering the great hall for lunch.

"I don't think I can eat anything today." Jemma said as they sat down.

"You'll be fine Jemma, flying isn't bad. It's quite fun actually." Fitz said.

"If people were meant to fly we would have been born with wings." She defended.

"You'll do fine, and I'll be right there to help you." He said.

"You're lucky flying is in your blood."

"How's that?" Wanda asked between bites of food.

"Oh, Leo's grandfather is a famous Quidditch player."

"He was a keeper for Puddlemere United." Fitz explained.

….

….

"It's going to be a long day, are you sure you don't want to eat something?"

"No Laura. I'm good." Pepper said.

"Come on, let's head down." Clint stood up.

The hufflepuffs headed down to the quidditch pitch for try-outs. There were 4 openings this year and at least a dozen of their peers were going out for it.

"Looks like the entire house is down here." Laura said.

"Yeah but how many of them can fly?" Clint asked.

"Bet some of them can fly better than you." Stark said, coming up beside them.

"What are you doing here Tony?"

"Came to watch tryouts, Rhodey is going out for the team."

At that moment, a shrill whistle was heard throughout the stadium.

"Hufflepuffs here to try out need to line up next to a broom down on the pitch, everyone else needs to go to the stands." Janet announced.

"Good luck you guys." Tony said walking to the stands.

"This is it, let's go." The trio joined the other black and yellow clad students by the brooms.

"As you know, my name is Janet Van Dyne and I am this year's Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain." As she spoke the rest of the returning team joined her in the air above the wannabes. "When I sound my whistle, I want you to mount your brooms and fly up. Those of you to my right, will line up next to Phil, and those on my left, next to Roy."

She blew her whistle and waited until everyone was spaced out along the pitch. She flew down to the practice chest and retrieved the quaffle. She started at one end of the students and tossed it at the kid across from her,

"Now you toss it to the person on my left, then they will toss it to the person across from them."

She circled around them with Roy and Phil as they completed this exercise a couple of times.

She eventually moved them to different exercises, at one point sorting them into groups of three and, pretending to be chasers, fly up and down the pitch tossing the quaffle around while Roy and Phil beat a bludger at them.

They all got a chance to hit a bludger and finally she released the golden snitch.

Clint caught the snitch in just a few minutes, prompting Janet to pull him out and rereleasing the snitch to give someone else a chance. After about 20 minutes of circling the pitch, Janet sighed and told Clint he could rejoin the wannabes. He took off to the other end of the pitch and returned several minutes later with the snitch in hand.

Janet ended tryouts, telling them good job and that the results would be posted by the end of the week.

….

….

"So how goes your practices?" Tony asked his friends.

"I'm pretty sure Thea is channeling Oliver, trying to kill us before our first game." Sam said.

"Victoria does more yelling than Andrew does." Bruce said. "He told me I was doing good though, so I guess that's something."

Everyone had been surprised when Bruce had tried out and made the team as a beater.

"At least she doesn't yell at you to move faster or open your eyes wider." Helen, as the new Ravenclaw seeker, complained.

"At least you all have another new person on your team, Fury just focuses on me." Tony said.

"Luckily we can see your forms first." Clint said.

"Yeah, Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw." Bucky said.

"Gives us a little bit more time to prepare." Steve said.

….

….

A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting this, my muse left me for a bit, but I think it might be back for a time so I'll try to roll out some more chapters soon.

A/N: Please drop a review and let me know if it is worth continuing.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own anything related to DC, MARVEL, or Harry Potter except merchandise.

….

….

Natasha crumpled up the piece of parchment when she finished reading it. Her handler was berating her for not having turned up anything useful yet.

"Hey Natasha."

She looked up from her spot, surprised someone had managed to sneak up on her.

"Hey Ward."

"What are you doing out here?"

"I got stopped by an owl, apparently it couldn't wait for breakfast tomorrow."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just my father wanting to check in on me."

"Well at least he cares enough to write."

"Yours has written as well."

"Yeah to make sure I was getting good marks, because my brother told him I was struggling."

They sat in silence for a moment before Ward broke it.

"Want to go down to the lake? Some sixth years are going to mess with the giant squid."

"As funny as it will be to see them get beat by a squid, I still haven't finished Flitwick's essay."

"Oh okay, I'll catch you later." he walked away.

….

….

"Gah, who cares about who fought on what side of a goblin rebellion 8,000 yers ago?" Helen complained.

"Okay, I know you know it wasn't that long ago." Jane said.

"I'm kind of with Helen on this one." Bruce said. "How does this impact our lives now? Everyone from then is dead…or really really old."

"I guess that's what Binns wants us to think about." Jane theorized.

"He only cares because he probably lived through it." Bruce said.

"He is just as boring as his class." Helen complained.

"That we can agree on." Jane said. "He just drones on and on at the same tempo and volume."

"I'm just going to put this away for now, I'll ask Pepper about it tomorrow." Helen said.

"I didn't know Pepper was a history buff." Bruce said.

"She isn't, but Phil Coulson is, and they share the same house." Helen explained.

…

….

"You received an invite as well, I see." Peggy said coming to sit by Sif when the boys left the breakfast table.

"You too?"

Peggy held up her copy of the letter they received.

"You know what this means, right?" Peggy asked.

"I do."

"You going?"

"If you'll go too."

"Of course, seems like it will be an interesting meeting. I saw Bobby and Lance receive letters too."

"That does make things more interesting."

….

….

"What happened to you?" Tony asked his friend.

"Had a run in with a bludger during practice last night." Bruce said looking at his blackened arm.

"Go see Madam Pomfrey."

"What did you do to him?" Steve asked, coming to their table in the library.

"Tony didn't do this." Bruce said. "I missed a bludger coming at me in practice last night."

"Go see the nurse, man. She can heal that." Bucky said.

"It's just a bruise."

"It's a really nasty bruise." Steve corrected.

"If I go see Madam Pomfrey, will you leave me alone about it?"

"Yes." The guys answered.

"Fine."

…..

…..

Clint was in the owlery tying a letter he had written to Lady Elizabeth to one of the school owls when he heard someone knock on the open-door frame.

"Its you." Clint said taking in the kid in front of him.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I wasn't sure if you would remember me." She admitted.

I remember everyone who manages to land a hit on me. It doesn't happen often." He boasted.

"I'm sure." She said, moving to look for her owl.

Clint watched her from the corner of his eye until the bird he still had his hands on, nipped his finger.

"Okay, okay." He huffed out. "There you go, all done. Thank you." Clint told the owl as he let it fly out the open archway.

"You thanked it." Natasha observed.

"I did."

She turned back to trying to call down her owl.

"I don't think it knows you yet." Clint mused. He moved closer to her, holding out his arm he whistled to the bird she had been calling to. It turned and looked at them but didn't glide down until Clint whistled again.

"How did you do that?"

Clint shrugged. "It's a gift."

"Well thank you."

"So where did you get your aim?" Clint asked while she attached her letter.

Natasha glanced at him before focusing back on her owl. "Practice."

There was a beat of silence while he waited for her to expand on her answer.

"Oookay." Clint drawled, when sent her owl flying off. "Well it was good seeing you again…." He silently prompted.

"Natasha."

"I'm Clint, keep up the practice." He headed out of the room. "You never know when you might get hit by something." He teased.

….

….

"So, what happens at these meetings?" Lance asked the room of students.

"We wait for Fury." Maria said.

"Sounds fun." He muttered.

At that moment, the door opened and Nick came in.

"I see everyone found their way here. Good." He took a seat by the unlit fireplace. "For those that do not know what it is we do here, we protect. We protect the muggle born, the younger kids, the loners, we protect each other, the teachers if needed and this school. We observe, intervene if needed immediately, discuss it as a group if it can hold until then. We practice defensive and offensive spells, advance magic, magic not taught in the classroom. For the new members, you will first be taught how to send me a message, either enchanting a piece of parchment, or a bird or sending me a patronus. Any questions?"

"Can everyone cast a patronus?" Bobby asked.

"How about a demonstration." Nick offered.

All the older kids took out their wands and stood up from their various seats around the room. There were various cries of 'Expecto Patronum' and the newbies looked around in wonder.

They were face to face with Nick's eagle, Andrew's goat, Maria's german sheppard, Melinda's horse, Phil's lab, Roy's Raven was hovering above Thea's cheetah, next to Ray's boxer, Janet's wasp was soaring around their heads, Rosiland's goose was following Jasper's snake around, while Victoria Hand's occamy observed everything.

"Any other questions?" Nick asked the stunned kids, as the patronus' faded away.

"I've got a question." Lance said, "What do we call ourselves."

"SHIELD."

….

….

….

A/N: Please let me know what you think by reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I own nothing related to these characters or studios

….

….

"Did you see that?" Laura asked her fellow Hufflepuff quidditch members.

"Yeah, that was cool." Pepper said.

"I bet Janet is already working on a defense against it." Clint said.

"Fury too." Tony added from his place on the other side of Rhodey.

"Bruce and Helen are lucky to be training under Ray and Andrew." Laura said.

"If you like to play on the defensive side." Rhodes scoffed.

"So, a good offense is better?" Laura asked.

"A good defense is a good offense." Tony stated.

"Guys." Pepper shook her head. "Let's just watch the game."

"You're just hoping Gryffindor wears out Ravenclaw before you have to play them next." Tony said.

"Well since the Christmas break is coming up, I think they will have plenty of time to relax and rest up." Pepper observed.

"We will still beat them." Clint said standing up to cheer as Gryffindor scored again.

"And that's another 10 points to Gryffindor bringing the score up to 210 against Ravenclaw's 80." Came the game' announcer, Roy Harper. "Now Ravenclaw could still pull ahead if their seeker, 2nd year Cho gets the snitch before the amazing Thea Queen of Gryffindor." Causing laughter in the stands when Professor McGonagall stood up and yelled at him.

"Sorry Professor." He said through his own laugh. "Ravenclaw in possession, Hand to Palmer, to Hand, to May, who barely missed that bludger aimed by new player Barnes. Quaffle back to Palmer…wait! The Gryffindor seeker has taken off followed by Ravenclaw's seeker."

Everyone stopped to watch the seekers race each other toward a glint hovering above the Gryffindor goals, even the chasers stopped chasing the quaffle. Thor hit a bludger toward Palmer, causing him to drop the quaffle when he got hit, but when the ball careened toward Victoria Hand, Maria intercepted and swinging as hard as she could, sent the ball rocketing to Thea.

Thea was focused on the glint of gold she was chasing while looking at Helen out of the corner of her eye, so she didn't notice the bludger coming on her other side. She felt it when it hit the tail of her broom and sent her spinning out of control, she got her broom under control too late, Helen had caught the snitch.

"Ravenclaw caught the snitch, Ravenclaw beats Gryffindor 230 to 210. Good game to all the players." Roy announced the surprised ending.

….

….

"Seems like everyone went home for the holidays." Clint broke the silence as he made it to the top of lookout tower to find Natasha already there.

"Why didn't you go?"

"My home is a traveling circus." Clint shrugged, "Easier to stay here until the summer holidays."

"You live with a circus, and you still get to attend school?"

"Well yeah, I grew up not knowing I had magic, but Dumbledore came to me the summer before last year and told me all about it. Turns out the owners of my circus are a squib and a witch, so they help me out."

"Really? Dumbledore came in person to tell you that you were a wizard?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just seems a little strange to me that the headmaster of a magically school would leave the school to find a kid and make sure he attended classes there. Either he has a secret agenda about something or you are someone important to him and or the school."

"You have a wild imagination, kid."

"Kid? I'm only a year younger than you boy."

"Boy? That's the best you can do?"

Natasha narrowed her eyes at the Hufflepuff.

"Give me better material to work with and you'll really see what I can do."

"That a challenge?" he teased.

"Figure it out." She turned and headed down the stairs.

….

….

"Hey Phil, are you going home for the holidays?" Roy asked his housemate.

"Nope. I'll be staying here like usual. What's up?"

"I'm going home with Thea and we're not sure if we will be back for the party. Apparently, Oliver has some big surprise at New Year's and we cannot miss it."

"Bet he's proposing." Nick said taking a seat next to them.

"That's what Thea said, but Oliver is denying it."

"So, you want me to take over the party preparations?" Phil asked.

"Please man, you did most of it last year. I'll send the extra supplies in via owls or floo."

"Hogwart's fireplaces aren't connected to the floo network." Andrew said.

"You're forgetting one thing." Melinda said.

"He'll have Felicity on his side." Maria reminded him.

"Girl is pretty smart." Nick said.

"Anyways, yes I'll handle the party this year."

"Thanks man, I owe you."

"I'm staying too if you want me to help Phil."

"Thanks Maria."

"So back to this essay, who wouldn't want to walk around with a tail all the time?" Jasper asked.

"Was that a joke?" Melinda teased. "Way to go Jasper."

"Oh, shut it May."

"Cross-Species Transfiguration." Nick read aloud off Maria's parchment.

"I remember having to do that. Good thing I had Lyla to help." Roy said.

"Good thing we have you." Phil said.

Roy groaned, "alright, alright."

….

….

It was pretty quiet when Trip entered the dining hall for lunch. He had just waved off some friends as they headed home for the holidays, now he had some time to kill. "Well, that's new." He observed the room. There were a few people already seated at the one row of tables in the center of the great hall.

"Hey Trip!"

"Daisy, what's going on with the tables?"

"Apparently this is a thing here. Since there aren't enough students to warrant all the house tables, everyone eats together at a center table." She explained.

"Wait until its actually time to eat, the teachers join us down here too." Janet explained to her younger housemates.

"Wont that be awkward?" Daisy asked.

"Nah, they're just regular people. Dumbledore makes sure everyone feels welcomed and has fun."

"And the Christmas crackers are pretty amazing." Phil said from across the table.

"What are they made of?" Daisy asked.

Phil tilted his head a bit. "Cardboard and brightly colored wrapping paper."

"Oh, so it's not something to eat, its decoration." Daisy surmised.

"It's a party favor. One person holds one end and a second person holds the other end and you pull on it until it breaks apart with a bang. Who ever has the bigger piece when it breaks gets whatever prize was inside." Phil explains.

"Oh." Daisy whispered, a little embarrassed not to know something that everyone else seemed to understand.

"Just watch out for the mice." Maria warned.

"They have mice in them? Real mice?"

"Well, they are magic crackers, and this is a wizarding school." Nick laughed.

"Most of the time they are pretty tame: toys, funny hats, even books and chess sets."

"Remember our first year when that kid got those socks that glowed in the dark." Maria asked.

"Yeah, those were neat. I wonder how long they lasted." Phil said.

"Okay then." Trip said. "So where are the teachers, I'm starving."

Daisy laughed, "You're always hungry."

"You're point? I'm a growing boy."

That was met with laughter as more people came in and took places around the tables.

….

….

The next day Clint caught up with Natasha as she got up from the table, having finished breakfast. He had noticed she tended to stay quiet during these meals while everyone else joked and talked and got to know one another.

"Hey Natasha. Want to hang out?"

"With you?"

"No with the other people standing here." Clint rolled his eyes. "Yes, with me."

Natasha studied him for a moment. "What do you have in mind?"

"Can you fly yet?"

She actually grinned at him, "Better than you."

"I doubt that." He smiled back. "Let's head to the pitch." He said walking away. "We can get the better brooms before the others show up."

"The others?" she asked coming to a stop.

Clint turned around to face her, "Yeah, some of us like to hang out at the pitch during the holidays. Gives us a chance to get some practice in and just have some fun."

Natasha still didn't move.

"Hey, you'll have fun. If you're as bad a flyer as I think, we can go do something else."

She snapped out of her thoughts and started to follow Clint again.

After they got to the pitch and picked out their brooms, they started making laps around the stadium before getting any balls out.

"Not bad, bird boy." Natasha teased when they pulled up to hover by one of the goal posts.

"Bird boy?"

"Well I can always call you bird brain." She teased.

"Considering how smart birds are, I'll take that as a compliment." He grinned.

"Okay, Chicken boy it is." She said flying off to the other end of the pitch.

Clint took off after her, laughing as he finally caught up to her part way around the pitch. They came to a mutual stop at the other goal post.

"I'm at least an eagle or a hawk."

"Whatever you say Birdbrain."

A whistle pierced the air and they both looked around.

"Down here!" came the yell from below.

They flew down and landed by some others who decided to use the day to practice flying.

"So, teams?" Janet asked the waiting students.

….

….

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I do not own anything relating to these characters or studios…except my movies and merchandise.

….

….

….

"What the…" Clint exclaimed, jumping up from his seat in the Hufflepuff common room.

Phil looked up from his book. "Its just Roy." He closed his book and made his way to the green flames in the fireplace.

Roy appeared in the flames next to two large trunks.

"Here's the extra stuff I promised."

"Thanks man. Aren't you a little early though? The party isn't for a few more days."

"I figured you could talk to the elves in the kitchen and have them store it for you until New Year's."

Roy stepped back from the look Phil fixed him with.

"Everyone knows they respect you, they fall over themselves to help you out."

Phil rolled his eyes, "I'll take care of it."

"Thanks Phil." He turned back to the flames and withdraw a pouch from his pocket. Tossing in a pinch of powder, he waited for the flames to change back to green before stepping in a giving his destination.

"I always wondered how she did that." Clint said, still staring at the flames which had been returned to their regular orange color.

"What?" Phil asked.

"Nothing, something from home."

"Help me take these to the kitchen?"

"Sure, they love me in there."

"You know how to get into the kitchen?"

"Since last year, yeah."

"Clint…"

"I followed you one day, saw how you did it."

"Seriously?"

"I've kept the secret, and I don't go in there all the time."

Phil fixed him with a look, before sighing. "Grab that end please."

"Why don't you just use a spell and make it float?"

"I don't like to over use magic."

"It's not like you can run out of it, it's a part of you."

"I don't want to be dependent on magic for everything. I like relying on my other strengths too.

"Okay then." He grabbed one of the handles, "Let's go."

….

….

"And…done." Lance said putting down his quill.

"Bout time." Bobby teased.

"Not everyone likes to do their homework right away."

"I'd rather get it done sooner rather than later. Then I can relax over my break."

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before."

Bobby threw a pillow at Lance.

"Hey now!" he tossed it back. "You'll smudge my work."

"Well hurry up, we've got to get to the meeting."

"Why are we having a house meeting anyways? It's the holidays and there are only 6 of us here."

"Why are you asking me? I just follow orders."

Hunter rolled up his parchment and put everything back in his bag.

"Let's go." He stood up from the table and they made their way out of the library.

"Hey Stark." Bobby said as they came across the group of second years coming into the castle.

Tony looked up at his older housemates. "I'm coming." He rolled his eyes. "This is ridiculous."

Bruce and Clint laughed, having already heard Tony complain about this meeting.

"Go have fun in your meeting Tony." Bucky teased.

"Yeah, yeah." He flicked some melting snow at his friends.

Lance slipped and arm around Tony's shoulders, "Come on, don't want to make Nick upset."

Tony shoved Lance away, "Get off." He turned and took off to the hall that lead down to the Slytherin dormitory.

"About time, we've been waiting for you." Nick said as the trio entered.

"Can we get this over with? My socks are wet." Tony said, collapsing in a chair by the fireplace.

Nick looked over Tony before taking a spot in front of the fireplace. "It's tradition to have a little party on New Years in the Hufflepuff common room. The teachers are aware it happens so if it does not get crazy and out of hand, they ignore it. As we have the most students staying over the holidays this year, I expect us to still behave." He looked at Lance.

"What did I do?"

"Why Hufflepuff?" Natasha spoke up.

"They're closer to the kitchen." Tony answered.

"Do we have to go?" Raina asked.

"No, this isn't mandatory at all. Its just an opportunity to have some fun before the other students come back from holiday." Nick said.

"Well I think it sounds like a good time, at least we'll get some good food out of it."

"Always thinking about your stomach, eh Hunter." Tony teased.

"Not like I have anything to worry about." He patted his stomach. "Right Bob?"

Bobby blinked as the attention turned to her. "I wasn't even listening to you, sorry."

"Did you hear anything I said to you Morse?"

"Yeah Nick, sorry. I was thinking about what to wear. Now if we're done here, do you two want to come pick out outfits?" she directed toward the younger girls.

"Okay." Raina said getting up while Natasha silently followed them to the girl's dorm.

"I guess that's that, I'm going to put on dry socks." Tony left too.

"Just us huh."

"Just you." Nick said as he left the common room and headed into the castle.

….

….

"Merry Christmas, everyone." Dumbledore said from the head of the table. "Dig in." he waved a hand and several huge turkeys appeared on the table, next to bowls of gravy, platers of chipolatas, roast with potatoes, peas and…

"Ah, cranberry sauce, my favorite turkey topping." Clint said, placing several spoonful's onto his plate.

"Would you like to be left alone with your plate?" Janet teased.

"I swear that tree keeps winking at me." Lance said.

"Forget the tree, try the roast." Maria said.

"These potatoes are good." Natasha said.

As everyone settled back to enjoy their Christmas lunch, Phil picked up one of the Christmas crackers that were stacked up all up and down the table.

"Here Daisy, pull the other end." He held out one side of a bright blue cracker to the first year.

Putting her fork down, she grasped her end.

"Ready?" Phil asked. "Okay, pull."

A sound like a cannon going off sounded through the hall and the two of them were engulfed in a cloud of blue smoke.

Natasha flinched when she saw the live mice scurry away toward the empty end of the table, but laughed with the others at the flowery bonnet left sitting in between Daisy and Phil.

"That's going to look real nice on you Phil." Nick teased.

"As it was Daisy's first time, I think she should take it." Phil stated through his own smile.

"Oh no, rules are rules. You have the bigger end, so this," Daisy picked up the bonnet, "Is all yours." She handed it to him.

"Put it on Phil." Janet called out.

"Yeah, it's just your color." Maria laughed.

"Hey, I'm a good sport." Phil tied the bonnet under his chin. "How's it look?"

"Very classy." Daisy said.

….

….

Once everyone had finished dessert and were gathering up their prizes, Clint asked Phil if he could teach him wizard's chess on the new set he won from a cracker pulled with Raina.

"Sure. Let my put these away and I'll meet you back out here."

Clint had dumped his stuff on his bed and was setting up the game when Phil came back out. As Phil started explaining the basics, Daisy joined them.

"Can I learn too?"

"Sure Daisy." Phil started back at the beginning with his explanation. He let Clint and Daisy play each other while he coached both sides.

Clint made his moves based on instinct and gut feelings, Daisy studied the pieces before making a move.

"You'd make a good team if you were on the same side." Janet said, after she observed them for a few minutes.

"Want to play next?" Clint asked her.

"No thank you. I'm just on my way out."

Janet departed to the sounds of a chessman being dragged off the board and Clint groaning.

….

….

The next few days passed quickly. Everyone soaked in the eerie quiet of the castle, knowing once the other students came back it would be loud again. One night after dinner, Phil led some of them to the music room. He was taking music as an extra credit course that year so he had become pretty familiar with several of the instruments. He had already had some experience with the guitar, but now he was learning trumpet and drums.

"So this is why you've been pursing your lips." Clint teased his friend.

"Shut it Barton." Phil rolled his eyes and raised his trumpet and played a bit of tune for them. "That's all I have memorized right now." He shrugged.

"That's pretty good Phil." Daisy said.

"I've heard better." Rania stated.

"No one asked you to come." Daisy retorted.

Rania ignored her and went over to a where an assortment of woodwind instruments were displayed. She selected a flute and started playing.

"Very nice." Bobbi said, "You could pass this class if you decide to take it."

"Unlike us," Hunter interjected with a wiry grin, "Bob and I are in no way musically inclined."

Bobbi rolled her eyes and played a kiddie song on the keyboard that was set up.

"Speak for yourself Hunter." Natasha said. "I think she has you beat."

"I'm with you man, no talent for this kind of stuff." Mike said.

Everyone passed the next hour just playing with the different instruments, having fun just making racket without an adult to hush them.

"Okay!"

Everyone stopped playing and looked for the source of the loud command.

Nick Fury was standing in the doorway with Maria behind him.

"Playtime is over, some of you need to hurry back to your common rooms, it's almost curfew time. I don't think anyone wants to lose points for being caught by Filtch out of bed tonight." Fury threatened.

Everyone put down whatever was in their hands and filed out of the room, tossing thanks to Phil as they passed.

"I'll help you straighten up before we head back to the dorm." Maria said, starting to move chairs back into place. She was taking music too, so she knew where everything was supposed to be.

A/N: Thank you to those who are still reading this, despite my sporadic updates.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I own nothing related to these fandoms except my merchandise.

….

….

….

Clint came back to awareness to the sensation of something tickling his nose. He reached up to swipe at it and encountered a handful of hair. He opened his eyes and was met with the sight of red hair spread around him. As he laid there trying to process what he was seeing it started coming back to him: the party last night. He must have fallen asleep while playing cards with Natasha. The last thing he remembers was the two of the laying on their stomachs facing off against a game of poker. Natasha must have stayed in her spot after he fell asleep and while moving around in her sleep managed to spread her hair around.

"Hey Buck, you awake?" Steve tapped his friend on the shoulder.

When he got no response from his friend, Steve sat up and looked around. He squinted in the low light and made out the shapes of the other kids. Everyone was spread out in the Hufflepuff common room, he saw Nick and Maria curled together against the far wall and even though they kind of scared him, he couldn't help but smile at them.

For some reason Bruce was tucked into himself on top of the trunk that was holding drinks last night. He doesn't see Tony but is pretty sure he is still around somewhere. He doesn't see Hunter or Bobbi either, but he can make out Phil, Daisy and Rania laying on the mountain of pillows they piled together last night. It was pretty funny seeing Daisy and Rania build a pillow fort and watching Phil take it upon himself to collapse on top of it, effectively knocking them all down. This led to a pillow fight in the middle of the room until Phil called uncle and fell back on the ground while Daisy and Rania finished him off.

"Hey Rogers, come on."

Steve looked around and saw a figure over by the door leading out of the common room. "Tony?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Steve shrugged and made his way over to the other kid.

"Sun's not quite up yet, want to go see it?"

"Seriously?"

"You're an artist, I figured you'd appreciate it." Tony defended.

"Okay, let's go."

Clint saw the boys leave the room and made to get up when Natasha's eyes popped open.

"Clint?"

"Yeah."

"What time is it?"

"No idea, but Tony and Steve just left, to see the sunrise apparently, want to follow?"

"Sure." She got up with more grace than Clint did but they managed to make their way over to the door without disturbing anyone else.

They made their way down the corridor toward the main entrance when they ran into Steve and Tony coming back in.

"Too cold to be out there." Steve explained his shivering.

"That's too bad." Clint said.

"Gryffindor tower is one of the highest towers in the castle isn't it?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah." Steve said.

Everyone looked at him.

"I don't know guys. I'm not sure if I can bring anyone up there."

"Hufflepuff invites everyone in, plus we're the only one awake right now, who is going to know." Clint prodded.

"You can grab your art supplies while we're there." Tony said.

"Sun will be up soon." Natasha said.

"Fine, let's go."

The kids quickly made their way up the stair cases, thankful they didn't get stuck on one moving away from their intended floor. Steve had to cut off the Fat Lady's lecture about bringing outsiders into the common room by giving her the password and causing her to swing open even while she huffed in response to his rudeness.

They grabbed blankets from the chairs and couches spread around the common room. Steve led them to another stairwell they had to walk up single file to get to a door which opened onto the top of the tower.

"Be careful guys, no one is supposed to actually be out here but we come out on occasion." Steve warned.

"This is awesome." Clint grinned, despite the chilly air. "I wish we had something like this in Hufflepuff."

"You're right next to the kitchen though." Steve pointed out.

"Still." Clint made his way to the very edge. "I love this."

"Okay birdboy." Tony said. "If you fall, it's your funeral."

"I'll be fine, I've got great balance." Boasted Clint.

The kids wrapped themselves in blankets and took up seats on the roof to watch the sun finish coming up.

"Its sights like this that make me wish I had a camera." Steve said, staring out over the land below them.

"Yeah." Natasha said. "Thanks for letting me tag along."

"Of course." Steve said.

They stayed up there until the sky had lightened up enough to be called a proper morning.

"Let's go get warmed up." Tony said, being the first to stand up and head back inside.

They all got up and made their way back down into the common room.

"There you are!"

"Hey Buck, didn't expect you to be awake this early."

"You could have woken me up, Punk. I got up and you were just gone."

"I tried to wake you, you didn't budge."

"Hey guys?" Natasha interrupted them. "We're going to breakfast, you coming?" she turned and climbed out of the picture hole after the other two guys.

They waited until Steve and Bucky had joined them before making their way back down to the great hall.

….

….

The first quidditch match of the spring term came pretty quickly for the students. Everyone was excited to see if Ravenclaw could pull off a win against Hufflepuff, since the blue and silver clad team had beaten Gryffindor in the final match before break.

"Why today?" Clint moaned.

"It will be fine," Janet soothed the kid, "everyone will play the best they can and you will catch the snitch right away."

"Hopefully." Rhodey muttered.

"Really James?"

"Sorry Janet, but I'm being realistic here. He can barely hang on to a broom right now."

"I just don't understand why Madam Pomfrey would not just heal him. Is that not her job?" Laura asked.

"Just like with muggles, a body needs to fight off some things to grow stronger." Phil told them. "We might have better potions to help with fever or pain, but a virus still has to run its course."

"This blows."

"Really Clint?"

"Sorry Pep."

"Let's go." Janet walked to the door of their tent. "That's Madam Hooch."

….

….

"And that's another Ravenclaw goal, put through by Palmer. Current score is 90 to 30 with Ravenclaw leading."

"Come on Clint!" Daisy yelled.

"He needs to get it soon, before Ravenclaw gets too far ahead." Trip said, eyes intently following their yellow and black clothed team.

"Give it up, Ravenclaw has this." Jemma said from beside them.

"Yep." Fitz added.

"We can still pull this off." Dais shot back. "Whoo, yay Phil!" Daisy screamed with the crowd as Phil made a goal.

….

….

"Why are we cheering for Huffle?" Pietro asked.

"Ravenclaw is currently ahead of us by 140 points for the Quidditch Cup." Lincoln explained.

"Oookay." Pietro dragged out.

"So Hufflepuff needs to win so Ravenclaw doesn't add any more points to their lead. We play the next two games, so we can catch up, but it will help if their lead isn't super far out from us." Grant more thoroughly explained.

"Jocks." Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Tell me about it." Rania said from the other side of Natasha. "This is boring."

"I didn't say that." Natasha retorted.

"No, I did."

The guys rolled their eyes.

"So go back to the castle." Grant told her.

"Everyone interesting is out here, though I do not understand why." She eyed Trip.

She was ignored as Ravenclaw scored again and the green and silver students groaned.

….

….

"Well that wasn't great, but not terrible either." Janet said as the team changed out of their quidditch robes.

"Oh give it up, Janet. I'm sorry you guys." Clint said.

"Let's just get you back to bed." Phil said, making his way over to Clint's side.

"We can still come back from this." Laura tried stayed positive.

"At least we have the next match off." Rhodey said, "Plenty of time for us to rest up."

….

….

….

A/N: Please review.


End file.
